Her Last Battle
by honeylove90
Summary: One Shot. The Team's on a mission in New Orleans to stop Sportsmaster next movement... little did they know it would be HER last battle. Read more to find out!


**Hi Readers, this is my first Young Justice fanfiction and looking forward to not having any flames. This story came to me after having ideas swirling in my mind and thought about something (to me) that would be different and I'm sure it's been done before. Tell me what you guys think of this story. This is when Artemis and Wally somewhat getting along, again. This takes place after Insecurity. . Happy Reading!**

* * *

**New Orleans, Louisiana. December 11 22:18 CST**

The team reached their destination at the Warehouse on the bio-ship. Kaldur went over the team's strategy.

"Robin, Superboy you two take out the League of Shadows goons. We must know what Sportsmaster is after and what is he planning for his next attack." He instructed to the two teammates.

"You got it." Robin answered with Conner nodding her head as M'gann opened a hole through the floor seeing the two jumped to the ground running towards cover behind one of the shipments on the docks.

M'gannn lands the bio-ship on the ground being in camouflage mode being three feet away. She gets up from her seat with Artemis and Kid Flash standing up also.

"Miss Martian and I will take down Hook. You and Artemis defeat Sportsmaster and Cheshire; is that clear?" Aqualad said as he looked at his two teammates in front of him.

Artemis eyes cringes hearing her family's names with her hands ball into a fist. She didn't answer only nodding her head in response.

"Roger that and let's do this thing." Kid Flash said as the four left the stepping out of the ship. Wally picked up Artemis in his arms as he quickly runs to docks picked a shadow for the two to hide. He lets her on his feet with Artemis pulls an arrow from her quiver holding it in place with her bow. "Try not to screw this one up." Wally whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't." Artemis replied back whispered to him telling the truth.

"Miss Martin, link everyone up." Kaldur giving an order to Megan.

"_Everyone's linked." Miss Martian speaking telepathy._

"_Good. Let's go!" _Aqualad said running to the docks.

* * *

"The justice brats are here boss." Hook said looking at the back profile of Sportsmaster.

"Good. Go after them, leave me with that Archery girl; I have plans for that girl." Sportsmaster said with a smirk underneath his mask as he finished up setting up a force felt that was invisible to the naked eye. Turning on the machine with a switch then turning on the security cameras.

"You heard him, let's go!" Cheshire said pulling out her two sai's from both of her hips as one of the shadows goons opened the door with a code. A dozen goons are now running to the locations of the team were hiding. Hook and Cheshire were running directly right behind them.

* * *

Conner grabbed Robin's hand spinning him around twice then throwing him into a group of the goons knocking them into the ground.

"_Superboy, behind you!" _

He turned around seeing another set of goons coming forward to him with guns and knives in their hands. Conner leaped to backwards knocking the other set of goons on the ground and starts doing hand to hand combat with them knocking the out with his strength.

Robin stands off and tying all the goons together the turning his right shoulder seeing another set of goons running towards him. He laughs as he throws his bird-a-rangs and smoke bombs blinding their view as he runs up to him giving them left and right hooks, kicking at their abdomen then finishing up punching them in the head and shoulders knocking them out.

"Piece of cake." The boy wonder said shook his head.

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Conner replied clapped his hands from the dust.

"Let's see if we can help the other's out." Robin said started to run on the other side of the docks as Conner follows him.

* * *

"When will you brats ever learn not to mess with the League of Shadows?" Hooks said with a cruel smile as he throws his right arm hook at Miss Martian blocking his attack.

"Just as soon as you will be behind bars!" Aqualad yelled as his tattoos lighted up on his arms as he draws his weapon from his back pulling out his sword hitting Hook left and right as the villain dodges his attacks.

M'gann levitated two of the metal cargo at Hook blocking their attack against him before creating a division swigged his weapon to knocking him out. Using the chain from is arm to tying him up.

"Let us go find the rest of the team to see if they need our assistance." He assured his teammate as they started running to the right side of the docks.

"_Superboy, Robin, how are you two holding up?" _M'gann thought.

"_Fine, we took out the goons and not a scratch." _Robin thought replied.

"_What he said." _Conner thought agreeing.

"_Kid Flash, Artemis; do you copy?" _Kuldar question thought trying to reach the other two teammates.

"_They're probably fighting off Cheshire and Sportsmaster right now. Let's go help them." _ Dick thought replied.

The four nodded their heads as they meet by a corner then running together to meet up with Artemis and Kid Flash.

* * *

"Đã không nhìn thấy bạn trong khi em gái, vẫn còn nghĩ rằng bạn có thể đấu tranh cho tôi không?" Cheshire asked as she kept aiming her sword at Artemis.

The archer used her bow blocking her attack jumped then answered.

"Tất nhiên, tôi có thể chống lại bạn Ngọc.Cải thiện thời gian cuối cùng chúng ta đã chiến đấu và tôi sẽ không bao giờ cho lên chiến đấu!" Artemis answered with anger in her voice.

Wally runs on the right side kicking Cheshire behind her knee falling down quick. Cheshire smirked underneath her mask as she kicks him on the ground and quickly putting a sai near his face.

"Sorry Flash boy, this fight doesn't concern." She replied pressing the sai on his cheek cutting him.

Artemis quickly pulled an arrow from her quiver and aiming it at the sai in her sister's hand.

"When it comes to any one of my teammates, it does." Wally replied being serious punching Cheshire in the face wrestling her to the ground. "What is Sportsmaster planning, who is he after?" He yelled with his anger showing.

"Now why would I tell you that? That would ruin the surprise." She said with a somewhat humorous tone then grabbed his wrist hitting his head.

"_I'm going after Sportsmaster!" _Artemis thought as she grabbed another arrow from her quiver running inside of the warehouse.

"_Artemis, fall back!"_

"_Don't do it; it's a trap!"_

"_Don't go in there!"_

"_Don't do it! You don't know what's going to happen!"_

"_Artemis! Artemis!"_

Her teammates yelled telepathically to tell her but ignore seeing the door closing behind her. Another dozen of goons come running from the side of the building as Cheshire put her sai back on her hip as she draws out two of her swords from her satchel.

"Get them boys!" Cheshire said as she launches at Aqualad with the team handling the goons.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

A scream is heard in the teams head.

"_Artemis! Artemis, can you hear me? Are you okay?" _Kid Flash thought yelled hopefully to hear the archer's voice again.

"_Forget me, get out of here! Sportsmaster has set a bomb through the docks including the warehouse. Leave now! The bomb is going off in five minutes!" _Artemis yelled back in thought with her tone in pain.

Cheshire stopped at her feet placed a hand on her ear pressing on the ear piece.

"A bomb? This was not according to plan and I hope you rot with the devil himself." She said being serious as she looked up to see the goons. "Retreat now! There's a bomb about to go off in four minutes. Move, move, move!" Cheshire order as she placed her weapons back on her back and started run on the other side of the warehouse with the set of goons following in her lead with all of them getting on their motorcycles.

"Miss Martian bring the bio-ship here quickly we must leave now!" Aqualad commanded as M'gann quickly bringing the ship to the docks.

"What about Artemis we can't leave her here to die! We're not leaving without her!" Kid Flash said grunting trying to jump out of the grasp of Robin and Superboy.

"There's three minutes left and we have to move now!" Kuldar yelled as an order running up inside of the ship with Megan following him with Dick and Conner running dragging an angry Wally into the ship as the door closing behind them.

Miss Martian quickly runs back sitting in the center back of the ship and traveling away from warehouse.

"_It's been a true honor to work with amazing people fighting for justice. Tell my mom that I love her more than anything; I'll be watching over her. Thank Green Arrow for training me and becoming my mentor. I couldn't ask for better friends and Wally… I'm sorry for being arrogant towards you from the bottom of my heart." _Artemis said in thought being truthful and sounding weak.

The bomb goes off on the warehouse and the docks sending the bio-ship flipping in the air with most of everyone not wearing their seatbelts as the moved around the ships. Megan and Wally had tears streaming down their eyes as they saw the horror of the effect the bomb blew up the docks. Dick, Kuldar, and Conner's jaw dropped in fear and horror. Wally dropped down to his knee's punching the ships floor witnessing Artemis's death _again_ and was angry at himself for not saving her.

* * *

**Mount Justice, Rhode Island**

Megan lands the ship into the garage area of the cave and opening the door as she kept on crying while Conner was holding her walking out of the ship. Kuldar was saddened to witness a friend, a teammate's death he looked down walking from the bio-ship. Dick just looked down showing emotion but not tears through his mask experiencing tragedy all over again folded his arms in front of him then looking back at his best friend. Wally shaking his head with his tear stains on his face and was balled both of his fist in the air.

"I could have saved her! I should have gone after Artemis!" Wally yelled taking off his goggles and throwing them onto the ground.

"Artemis has sacrificed herself for the good of the team and yet we still have not found out what Sporstmaster motive was; what or who he was after." Kuldar being serious not to raise his voice for their teammate's lost.

"How dare you call Artemis sacrifice good for the team? She didn't have to do it; we all could have gone into the warehouse with her fighting off Sportsmaster!" Wally said raising his voice as he spoke the truth.

They all started to make there to the hallway heading to the mission control center. Then they saw Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and The Flash standing in being strong for the team.

"We are aware of the death of Artemis and Sporstmaster tonight." Green Arrow said trying to be strong.

The Young Justice eyes widen up when they heard the League of Shadow's right hand man was dead.

"We recovered footage from a security from the warehouse before Sportsmaster planned a bomb. If this is too much you can go into your room and we'll have a therapy session in an hour." Black Canary said swiped her hand over the computer pulled up the footage. The blond stands next to partner Green Arrow.

The Flash walked over to his protégé, his nephew placed a hand on his shoulder. Batman stood by the boy wonder only showing sadness in the young boy's face. Martian Manhunter walks over to his niece and Conner placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Hello Justice League, sidekicks in training. There was nothing to catch, nothing to steal only enjoying her pain for my amusement. Tonight you will witness the death of a young heroine or should I say my daughter. Artemis's paying the price on not being on the team of where she should have BELONGED in the first place. Enjoy." Sportsmaster said as being thrilled and no emotion in her voice with his face being covered by his mask with his arm right arm being covered in metal. He faced both sides of the cameras.

"_Sportsmaster is the father of Artemis!" _The team said in thought being shocked by the news.

As the minutes were passing by the saw their teammate running into the warehouse with her an arrow in her quiver and her bow ready to aim at her father as they doors closed behind her. Artemis used every arrow, every trick, hand to hand combat, martial arts she already knew. She shot a lasso arrow aiming at Sportsmaster arm as he roughly pulling the lasso throwing her into a wall. The archer got up quickly at her feet as her father throw's his Discus at Artemis sliced her shoulder cutting her uniform as she landed on the ground. The blond hissed in pain as she got up from her knees just as she was about to pull another arrow out of her quiver. Sportsmaster throws a knife right directly into her rib cage as she hunches into the ground seeing her scream and her head down when she closed her eyes for a second. Artemis saw the blood running down her abdomen and started to cough up blood being in pain. She forced herself to sit up and shaking placed her hand on the handle of the blade then quickly pulls it out of her rib cage and coughed up blood again. Seeing her using the last bit of strength she had in her.

"Show me what does my baby girl has? I taught you better to still keep fighting even when you're down!" Sportsmaster yelled.

Artemis anger rose in her soul and aiming where to hit her 'Father' then throwing the knife into his neck seeing him fall to the ground forward.

"How's that dad?" She yelled back then falling backwards with closing her eyes. The security camera view was cut off.

The team and the mentors were stunned by what they just saw. They're no words to describe how they felt seeing the death of their Artemis. Megan broke down into more tears as she feel to the ground. Conner sighted as he shook his head trying to have somewhat feeling. Dick turned around cleared his voice as he walks back into his room. Wally yelled as he runs over to the cave wall and starts punching it with tears in his eyes again. Barry ran over to his nephew side grabbing a hold of his shoulders as he struggles to get out then eventually breaks down into his uncle's arms. Black Canary and Green Arrow were embracing each other as they had small tears in their eyes.

* * *

**Gotham City Cemetery December 14 10:15 EDT**

The League in civilian wear; Oliver Queen in a black suit with Dinah lance wearing all black dress suit with her hair being down. Bruce Wayne in his Italian made black suit with a black tie. Barry West dressed suit with his wife Iris West-Allen wearing a black mid-sleeve shirt, black work skirt, and with her hair in the bun. Paula Crock wearing a black dress with a matching sweater to cover up her shoulders as she wheeled to her daughter's coffin and cried in her hands. Wally is wearing his black suit with matching leather shoes placed a hand on Paula's shoulder; comforting Artemis's mother. Dick was dressed in a designer suit and stood quietly behind his best friend. Zatanna was dressed in a long black dress with a small black sweater overing her shoulders as she folded her arms in front of her with tears down her face turning her head facing the other way. Megan was in a black dress that reached to her knees having a small hat on her with a black vial on. Conner wearing a black dress shirt, black jeans, and had his arm around her.

"Here lies Artemis Marie Crock; may god rest her soul. She was taken from our world so soon for such a young age where she was about to experience life. Let our lord savior have her by his side and watch over those she cared and loved for. She is now at peace; an angel for the heavens above." Pastor Javier said dressed in black with a maroon fabric cross around his neck who's Hispanic, mid-forties, and stood at five eleven.

Oliver Queen stands by his protégé his 'niece' white wooden coffin. Then he cleared his throat facing the League, The team, and Paula Crock.

"Artemis, what can I say about you? You're a tough girl that doesn't no for an answer. You pushed your limits until you're sore to the bone. You train with me non-stop until you think your aiming, your technique is better than perfect. You conquered your demons when you didn't reach for help or didn't want to talk to anyone but to your mother. Even though we're not blood related; you are like a daughter me and would do anything to protect you. I wish I was there to fight by your side but I wasn't. There are no words to describe how you overcame your past to become hero that changed everyone's lives for the better. We won't ever forget about you Artemis; god bless you." He said putting his head down with everyone joining him taking a moment of silence.

Everyone raised their heads back up before the reverend pressed a button as they all seeing Artemis coffin slowly going to the ground. They paid their respects as they came by one by one lightly tossing a single red and white rose on top of her casket. As everyone starts to leave only leaving Wally, Paula, and a figure hiding in the shadow of a tree.

"Tôi xin lỗi em gái.Bạn không xứng đáng để có cuộc sống của bạn cắt ngắn, nó đã từng là cha thay vì." Jade said with tears in her eyes seeing a view of her sister's grave site then looked to see her mother and a tall ginger teenaged boy.

"I can't believe Lawrence would do such a thing to kill his own blood, my youngest daughter!" Paula said being anger and overwhelmed balled her fist into hitting both of her armrest on her wheelchair. "Now I really lost two daughters and hope he's somewhere the sun will never shine."

"He's gone now and we'll keep fighting for Artemis; no matter what. You have my word." Wally promised as he hugged the archer's mother.

"Thank you, Wallace." She replied with a smile then rolled away still having tears in her eyes.

He fell down on his knees and cried into his hands before seeing her grave stone.

_Artemis Marie Crock. _

_Born: October 16, 1996 _

_Died: December 11, 2010_

_A loving daughter_

_A fighter_

_A true spirit_

"Arty. I'm sorry for ever dumping everything on you and I can't believe the last words I said to you were rude and obnoxious. From the bottom of my heart; I'm so sorry. You were my Spitfire all along and I was too blind to see it. I'll always keep you in my pray, my mind, and I'll never let you go. We'll meet again when I'm time is done. I love you, I miss you Artemis." Wally said with his voice shaking and standing up before leaving the cemetery.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Love it, Hate it! I'm so glad to get this story done; been thinking about it nonstop. Have a great Friday!**

**Translation:**

**Đã không nhìn thấy bạn trong khi em gái, vẫn còn nghĩ rằng bạn có thể đấu tranh cho tôi không?- Thaven't seen you in a while little sister, still think you can fight me?**

**Tất nhiên, tôi có thể chống lại bạn Ngọc.Cải thiện thời gian cuối cùng chúng ta đã chiến đấu và tôi sẽ không bao giờ cho lên chiến đấu!- Of course I can fight you Jade. I improved the last time we fought and I will never give up fighting.**

**Tôi xin lỗi em gái.Bạn không xứng đáng để có cuộc sống của bạn cắt ngắn, nó đã từng là cha thay vì.- I'm sorry little sister. You didn't deserve to have your life cut short, it should have been father instead.**


End file.
